Paper Thin Walls
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: They should've known hotel walls are paper thin [Zelink AU 16 and up for mature content]


((Short humorous (but fluffy) one-shot for you all. Rated T+ just to be safe, as it contains some sexual things. Hope you enjoy!!))

The weekend at the beach resort was supposed to be a girls' outing.

But Zelda had _insisted_.

Malon didn't really care. After all, Link was her friend too. And Link brought some of his buddies, so there were plenty of yummy men to go around. Ruto bitched about it until she got a load of Sheik in swim trunks.

That shut her up really quickly.

Zelda spent the whole first day with the girls, shopping and gossiping, while the guys stayed back, lounging around the hotel. The "girls" consisted of Zelda, Malon, Ruto, and Midna, all who grilled Zelda about her new relationship with Link.

"Come on, we know he's hot as fire…but tell us if he's as good as he looks," Ruto pressed with a mischievous grin.

Zelda blushed. "I can't kiss and tell," she stated, folding her arms.

"We're not asking you to _kiss_ and tell," Midna pointed out. "We're asking you to have s—"

"The point is…," Malon interrupted to save Zelda's face from becoming purple. "Have you guys even…_you know_?"

"Come on! How old are we? And we're still saying 'do it'?" Midna gave a disgusted look. "Why can't we just say, 'Zelda, have you and Link happened to engage in sexual intercourse yet?'"

"Midna!" Ruto playfully slapped her on the shoulder as Zelda proceeded to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Guys…come on. It's Zel's business. And if she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." Malon patted Zelda on the back. She smiled gratefully.

They walked ahead, spotting a cute boutique they were dying to go in. Ruto and Midna frowned and muttered simultaneously, "Spoilsports."

They returned to the hotel just in time for dinner on the waterfront. All of them ate together, instead of the lone couple having a romantic candlelit evening. They laughed and talked like the best friends they were.

Eventually, they all decided to turn in and head to their respective rooms. The three single girls were sharing as were the single guys. The only couple, however, had opted for a room with one queen-sized bed.

Malon was brushing her teeth when she heard her two roomies snickering. She rinsed her mouth out and turned to see what they found so amusing. They both had their ears pressed against the wall where their beds were, muffling their giggles with their mouths.

"What's so funny?" Malon asked. Midna made a slashing motion and then put a finger to her lips.

Ruto grabbed Malon by the arm and dragged her over to the wall, whispering, "Listen…."

"Wha--?" Malon was cut off by Ruto covering her mouth with her hand.

"Shh! Not that they can hear us…but still!" she hissed, indicating the wall with her free hand.

"What are we listening to?" Malon whispered, leaning forward slightly. She pressed her ear lightly against the wall and listened intently, as Midna and Ruto had not answered her.

She could hear faint noises coming from the other side of the wall. Moans, faint murmurs, the occasional yelp, followed by a feminine giggle. _Wait…isn't Link and Zelda's room the one next to…ours?_

Ruto and Midna exchanged glances and smirked, just as a louder cry was heard, followed by a breathless, "Link…please…ohhh…."

Malon felt the heat spreading over her face as the voices only increased in volume. They heard a soft growl and another giggle, which preceded an even sharper cry. "Sounds like he _is_ as good as he looks," Midna remarked.

"Guys…we shouldn't be…we shouldn't be listening to this!" Malon said urgently. The sound of bedsprings had joined the voices now.

"Come on," Midna said in her no-nonsense tone. "It's not our fault the walls are so damn thin. Besides…I think we can hear them comfortably from the other side of the room now."

Malon's face only heated up more. "But…we're invading their privacy!"

"They don't know we're listening…unless you don't shut up!" Ruto put her hand up like she was going to muffle her voice whether she wanted to shut up or not. Malon fell silent.

The sounds continued for awhile. While Malon thought it was horrible that they were listening, she found she couldn't tear herself from her spot against the wall. Eventually, the sounds reached their loudest and then fell silent. They could hear soft murmurs and then nothing.

"Wow…now that was a show!" Midna stated, silently putting her hands together in a clapping motion.

"Can we _please_ not tell them we heard? _Please_?" Malon pleaded, moving to her bed.

"Of course not," Ruto replied. "If we tell them, they'll be more careful and quieter. Though they shoulda known that hotel walls are like paper, but whatever."

The three girls lay down and drifted off, all wishing the same thing. That they were with the one they loved that night.

Zelda opened her eyes but instantly shut them again. She never wanted to move from the warmth of his embrace. She let her eyes crack open slightly. The light from outside was completely blocked out by the thick curtains on the windows. She smiled and snuggled back against Link, who held her tightly from behind, glad for a few extra hours of peaceful sleep.

Link groaned groggily and pressed his face against her neck. He murmured something inaudible, but it was probably something about more sleep. Zelda couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips at how cute he was in the morning.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered softly, kissing her neck gently.

"Good morning," she replied, tilting her head to the side slightly, exposing more neck. "Some night last night huh?" She laughed softly.

He nodded, murmuring his agreement as he gently kissed down her neck, swirling his tongue over the sensitive spot he found last night. She moaned, pressing back against him. "Not now…I'm so tired…and sore," she muttered.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough." He held her tighter and kissed her cheek apologetically.

"You weren't," she said, softly, letting out a breath. "This just takes getting used to, you know?"

He nodded again, pressing his face to her shoulder. He let his breath fan out over her skin, smiling when she shivered.

"You know…I swear I heard some snickering last night…," he trailed off, thinking.

"How could you have?" Zelda snorted. "I know I'm loud…you don't have to make me admit it…though I'm sure you'd love to."

"You know it, love." He smiled and nipped at her shoulder. She yelped, mostly from surprise than pain. "I really did hear snickering though."

"But why would someone laugh at us?" she wondered. "I mean…I guess…I don't know…." Her face turned an adorable shade of pink at the thought of someone hearing their late night tryst.

"Don't worry about it okay?" He nuzzled her hair and then sat up, rubbing his eyes. She sat up as well, stretching lazily.

They got up, showered and met everyone downstairs for breakfast. For some reason, Midna and Ruto kept glancing over at them and snickering, while Malon looked so red in the face.

Zelda wondered what was wrong with them, but she chose to ignore it. She sat close to Link, digging into her breakfast ravenously. They ate and chatted, deciding to go the beach that day, since it was so nice out.

As they headed down, Midna and Ruto continued their giggling fit, although Malon looked a little less red in the face.

"They're acting like middle school kids aren't they?" Zelda whispered to Malon as they walked.

"Wha--? Oh yeah…definitely…so immature…uh huh," Malon stammered, darting ahead to walk with Sheik.

Zelda fell back into step with Link, who had also noticed the giggling twosome. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration. "What's up?" Zelda asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing…just thinking…," he trailed off, frowning.

Zelda looked to the two, and something hit her. "Link…you said you heard snickering last night?" she asked, slowly.

"Yeah…," he replied, obviously getting where she was going with this.

"And _they're_ giggling…." She gasped, and grabbed his arm. "Link…Midna and Ruto's room is right next to ours…isn't it?"

((Sorry for crappy ending but I didn't want it to get too long. Yeah this was soooo random (This is what Alg. II does to a girl's brain), but review if you wish. Thanks for reading))


End file.
